marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Animalfriend
Now the Party can Really Begin! Welcome to Marvel Animated Universe Wiki, Animalfriend! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. :Manual of Style is a must for new users. This will help you understand what is expected on this wiki. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on Thailog (Talk) 11:04, 12 April 2009|my talk page]]! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Thailog (Talk) 11:04, 12 April 2009 Moving and Categories Where do I begin. #Next time you want to make major changes to a large number of articles you might want to talk to an administrator or leave a message on the Main Page first. This will help steer you in the right direction and avoid possible problems. #Characters, teams, places, etc from MAU series ( , , , , , , , ) don't have parentheticals. It isn't Wolverine (X-Men) or Spider-Man (Spider-Man). It's just Wolverine and Spider-Man. That is because the characters of these series are part of a larger universe (the focus of this wiki). This avoids confusion that Ghost Rider, Thor, and Doctor Strange would face as they made equally notable appearances on multiple series. Characters from other series have the parentheticals because as of yet there has yet to be another animated universe (with the exception of and ). #Non MAU pages aren't put in MAU categories. Wolverine (Pryde of the X-Men) and Wolverine (Wolverine and the X-Men) are not put in Category:Mutants. They would be put in Category:Mutants (Pryde of the X-Men) and Category:Mutants (Wolverine and the X-Men), respectively. Those categories are then made into subcategories of the MAU categories. This is for easier navigation. #You misnamed some series. It's The Incredible Hulk, not Incredible Hulk. And it is just X-Men, not X-Men: The Animated Series. --Captain Sarcastica 05:10, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :I noticed that you're still misspelling some of the names. Here's an easy shortcut for creating new pages that I use. Go to any random page and edit it. Enter the Template:C shortcut (for example ) at the beginning (anywhere is fine but then you have to find it) and then hit Preview. While in Preview mode click on the red link (save only if the link is appropriate for the page) and it'll take you to the unmade page. The template automatically spells it correctly so you won't not capitalize anything or miss spaces. Then nothing has to be moved. :You can also look for the link from another page. For example, go to of and just click on the XME link from there. :Also I noticed why some of the character templates are not working. Such as putting in {{C|Charles Xavier|MAU]]. :#This really does not work as MAU is not an appropriate series initial. Just use a regular internal links. So it would just be MAU. :#You start with the template brackets { } but end in the internal brackets [ ]. Be sure you watch for this. :#You've sometimes put both the template and internal brackets. That doesn't help at all. --Captain Sarcastica 23:56, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Character Pages When making character pages please use Template:Character. It's a pre-made template that has space for all the information instead of making the infobox for each character. Also remember to use information from the seires, [[Marvel Animated Universe Wiki:Is Not|'not the comics']]. If it's not in the series, don't use it. This include's real names of the characters. Just because the comic's use it doesn't mean the series did.--Captain Sarcastica 22:04, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Page Creations You still seem to be having problems with making pages. * Make sure the page is properly named. Not X-'m'''en and not X-Men:Evolution (no space). * When making a character page to to this page and just copy and paste the boxed text into the page you're making. Then just fill in the blanks. Nothing else is needed. If you want an example try Spider-Man. I'm not exactly sure what you're doing but the template comes out messed up. --Captain Sarcastica 00:01, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I just did what you said on Multiple (X-Men: Evolution) still turned out bad. i have been trying to make temples for a while using the cutt and past tecneque. still does not work. Sorry if i am causing any trouble. i am just trying to help by putting up some new pages --Animalfriend :For some reason you're getting "&''nbsp;" and " " in the code, which shouldn't be there. It should be a plain old return. After all, I copy and paste it all the time and never have problems. :I don't know if you're doing this, but another tip is to hit Preview before Save page to make sure it looks right. If it doesn't keep playing with it until it does. I had template problems on another wiki and kept playing around with it until it looked right. --Captain Sarcastica 00:53, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Animalfriend, are you using the Rich Editor Text? Try go , and under the "Editing" tab, make sure that the "Enable Rich Text Editing" box in unchecked. ― Thailog 16:07, October 27, 2009 (UTC) YES! I fixed it. i did what both of you said and it worked. Thanks so much for the help!--Animalfriend Submissions Hi. Please don't just copy/paste articles from other wikis, especially without providing attribution. Please read our Manual of Style before slapping out of universe clumps of text here. Thanks. ― Thailog 13:38, November 1, 2009 (UTC)